Vampire
by nightwalker2013
Summary: After her farther's death Sophia is taken in by the strange newcomers the Scarboroughs. But something is not right about them.


**Hey,**

**To let you know in the story Sophia has not yet changed. Matt had a heart attack and that is why he is in the hospital. **

After the death of Sheriff Matthew Donner Sophia finds herself in the hands of the young Scarborough family that had just moved to Wolf Lake. The three children hold a powerful secret and they quickly become friends. But when Sophia's life is put on the line during her change they are the ones to help her.

Chapter one: New Friends

Sophia sat beside her father's bed, tears running down her face. Outside Lucas and Vivian Cates watched the crying girl. And approaching was Isabel Scarborough the newcomer in town.

"Sophia, his life drains fast. He will be gone in just a few minutes." The girl whispered to Sophia after slipping past the skinwalkers that were grieving outside. Upon hearing her voice Matt's eyes opened slowly.

"Young Bell, I see you have returned."

"Only because you asked, sir." She nodded.

"Sophia, Isabel and her family will protect you. I've known her for a vary long time and loyalty and power flows in their family. They can help you go through the change." Sophia sniffed but nodded

"I'll leave you to say your goodbyes then Sophia." Isabel kissed Matt's forehead. "Marie would be proud of you." Before leaving with a gentle hug to Sophia.

"Soph…" Matt coughed.

"I'm here dad." She said taking his hand.

"Izzy, she's a good person. So is Parker and the rest of those kids. Your mom knew the family well. You can trust them. Specifically Isabel. She's gone through a lot. She's lost a lot of people. She knows what you are going through." He coughed again. "You can talk to her" He went into a coughing fit. "I love you Sophia." He coughed a few more times and he went flat line.

Sophia began to sob and didn't even notice Isabel walking into the room and calling the nurse. She didn't know how long she was there for but eventually the nurses rolled out the body and Isabel knelt down in front of Sophia.

"I lost my real farther when I was seven. He was all I had. I lost him to a disease that also whipped out my true brothers and mother." Sophia looked at Isabel and was grateful for the gentle smile that was on her face. "You're farther was a good man and I know for a fact that he and your mother are so proud of you." Sophia hugged Isabel. She hadn't know her long but she often came to visit her farther. Sometimes two boys would come with her.

All three were crown jewels in the humans. There were even more beautiful then most of the skinwalkers. Sophia had heard Presley say that they didn't smell right. That they weren't total humans.

They were triplets. Each had black hair. Both boys were identical with shoulder length messy hair and silver blue eyes and Isabel was just a female version of the two. Many of the male skinwalkers were upset that they were humans.

"Come on, I had Jazz set up your room in the mansion and since tomorrow is a weekend we can go car shopping to get your mind off the funeral." She grinned as she wiped a tear from Sophia's cheek.

"Car shopping?" Sophia laughed.

"Well, we may have just a little money to spare." Isabel grinned.

"A little?" It was a well known fact that Isabel, Jasper, and Seth Scarborough were in position of over 13 billion and more. They all drove sports cars and had expensive tools and motorcycles and racing bikes.

"Come on girly. You still need to meet the family." Isabel had managed to cheer Sophia up.

"Thank you Isabel." Sophia said as she and Isabel walked out with their arms linked.

"My friends call my Izzy." She said walking through the halls of the hospital.

"Izzy, tell me who is it that lives in Scarborough mansion?" Sophia asked.

"Well you know my two brother Jasper and Seth and of course me. There is Clayton, Annabel, she's usually in Settle though going to collage, Edward and then Leon. Oh and I forgot Kendra and Mary. Their horrible I'd stay away from them. And then Willow. So ten of us all together. You will be staying in the North wing with Jasper, Seth, Clayton and I. Don't worry about the boys though. They won't bother you. I had good hearing and they won't dare step foot outside of their bedroom unless they really want to get it from Willow and I." Sophia and Izzy laughed. "Your going to fit in perfectly. We are all just a bunch of outcasts anyway." They laughed together. The stopped when they got to the door however. "Keep your face down and look distressed k?" Sophia nodded and they walked out together to face many people.

"Sophia you are going to stay with us." Vivian Cates said with an outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cates but you must have it wrong. In his will Matt left Sophia in the care of my family as did Marie." Izzy said with a confused tone.

"Miss. Scarborough that is impossible you have just arrived here." Vivian challenged.

"Oh but I have been here before as have my family. I didn't think you would go down without a fight Cates. If I must bring up my family history then so be it. Willow was best friends with Marie since grade school and is Sophia's godmother. If you want Sophia Cates, contact a lawyer because the Scarborough family are known for not going down without a fight." With that Izzy lead Sophia to the silver sports car and drove away.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SCARBOROUGH SECRETS**

**None of the Scarboroughs are normal, that is clear enough. But what is it that these strange children hold secret? Will they let Sophia in on the secret? **

"**Soph, there's something you don't know…" **


End file.
